


Святотатство

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Дэнни связан, беспомощен и под наркотой, и Давос давно мечтал получить его в таком состоянии.





	Святотатство

**Author's Note:**

> Принуждение к физическому контакту, описание извращённой модели мышления, описание сексуальных желаний Давоса. Сцена взята из трейлера ко второму сезону.

Пламя металось в огромных жаровнях словно живое. Тени от него походили на уродливые щупальца, которые стремятся поймать и утащить во мрак. Давос медленно и тяжело улыбнулся. Он не боялся ни темноты, ни огня: он вообще ничего не боялся. Давос привык считать, что страх был вытравлен из его сердца годы назад, ещё в детстве, Давос не хотел понимать, что страх властвует над ним до сих пор, а потому силе Железного Кулака не место в его руках.

Восприятие играло злую шутку. Если к Давосу тянулись тени, то к Дэнни — отблески света. Блики пламени выхватывали золотистые кудри, яркую кровь на виске, лёгкую щетину на неожиданно волевой челюсти. Давос не заметил, когда исчез восторженный нелепый мальчишка, не знавший что делать с обрушившейся на него силой, но очень чётко ощутил пришедшего ему на на смену несгибаемого воина с какой-то острой неземной одухотворённостью, пронизывающей каждую черту милого лица. 

Сейчас Дэнни как никогда походил на святыню из храма, и Давос как никогда хотел его сломать. Растоптать волю, подчинить дух, унизить плоть — что угодно, лишь бы святыня перестала быть такой недостижимой.

Люди Гао ходили позади и готовили зал к ритуалу. Давосу хотелось смеяться от собственных мыслей. Если Дэнни — святыня, то скоро свершится святотатство. Наконец-то, благодаря знаниям Гао, Давос мог забрать силу, изначально принадлежавшую ему. Он никогда, даже в мыслях не называл это словом «украсть», зато с охотой применял слово «вернуть». Даже если свет Шу-Лао никогда не был его, даже если Дэнни он подходил больше, это всё равно была ошибка. Только не совсем понятно, где именно заключалась неправильная часть.

В Кунь-Луне действительно существовала легенда о величайшем из Железных Кулаков, который превзойдёт всех остальных. И иногда казалось, что Дэнни действительно рухнул к ним с пылающих небес, а иногда — что сами небеса вторглись к ним в его облике, чтобы разрушить всё старое и принести ветер перемен из изменяющейся эпохи. Оставаясь в прежних рамках — величия не достигнешь. Давос не желал этого понимать.

Он отвернулся, удерживая глубоко внутри предвкушение от скорого совершения ритуала. Яркое пламя жаровен хлестнуло по глазам, на пару мгновений ослепляя, но стоило моргнуть — и всё прошло. Молчаливые слуги Гао ходили туда-сюда как тени, совершая малопонятные действия. Давос не доверял старухе, но пользовался её знаниями. Пока их цели совпадали, можно поработать вместе, извлечь выгоду из союза. Когда-то давно сама мысль работать с кем-то из Руки вызывала у Давоса отвращение. Он ненавидел всех и каждого, кто принадлежал к этой гадкой организации, его приучили ненавидеть их. Это чувство не угасло до сих пор, но сейчас, когда рамки прежней морали лежали в руинах, а небеса горели в убивающих невинной голубизной глазах, Давос не чувствовал отвращения. Только удовлетворение от своей практичности. Он использует зло, чтобы покарать преступника, нарушившего законы Кунь-Луня. Так и должно быть, верно?

Пробуждение Дэнни можно было ощутить, не оборачиваясь. Пространство всколыхнулось, потревоженное инстинктивной попыткой собрать ци, чтобы излечить рану на виске, а спину облизнул рассеянный, растерянный взгляд. Давос знал, что Дэнни пытается сфокусироваться на контрастно-чёрной татуировке змея, пригревшего голову между лопаток и свернувшего хвост в кольцо над поясницей. Она словно была противоположностью танцующему и взмывающему ввысь дракону на груди Дэнни и от этого нравилась Давосу ещё больше. Ему хотелось смеяться.

Чужой взгляд перестал фантомно жечь спину, но Давос всё ещё ощущал жалкие попытки Дэнни собраться с силами. Наркотики Гао надёжно рассеивали внимание и мешали контролю над ци. Наверное, Дэнни сейчас видит мир расплывчатым, словно через толщу воды, наверное, он чувствует ужасающую беспомощность.

Давос обернулся. Он знал, что увидит: эта сладостная картина успела отпечататься в его сознании невероятно отчётливо. Дэнни был пленником: небольшой колонны как раз хватило, чтобы завести его руки назад и сковать кандалами. С помощью ци можно было бы разорвать их, но Давос лично вколол шприц с наркотиком в правое плечо, а потом защёлкнул стальные путы на знакомых до последнего изгиба запястьях. 

Сколько раз он бинтовал эти руки, кажущиеся обманчиво изящными, с крупными подвижными суставами, какие могут быть лишь у бойцов. Раньше Дэнни вечно сбивал костяшки в кровь, сжимал кулаки так, что потом мышцы сводило судорогой, а после Давос помогал ему вернуть рукам утраченную силу. Он делал это не из доброты. Он делал это из эгоистичного желания вновь вступить в драку с Дэнни, победить его, увидеть лежащим подле его ног, где наглецу самое место. Давос никогда не стремился дружить с Дэнни, он хотел соперничества с ним, даже вражды, просто нужно было время, чтобы это желание сбылось. Это, и другое, потаённое в глубине души и постыдных тёмных снах.

Давос шагнул ближе. Сейчас Дэнни был совсем обессилен, не мог даже удерживать спину прямо — обвис так, что скованные руки должны были болезненно вывернуться.

Скользнув ещё ближе, Давос поймал плывущий взгляд и почти нежно обхватил сильную шею. Кожа была одуряюще гладкой, а тонкая жилка медленно и тягуче отсчитывала удары сердца Дэнни под большим пальцем. Осознание того, что, надавив чуть сильнее, он может прервать эту жизнь навсегда, кружило голову как самое крепкое вино. Давос заставил Дэнни отклониться назад, к колонне, чтобы получше разглядеть выражение его лица, не пропустить ни одной эмоции. Голубые глаза блеснули отражённым светом пламени, и во взгляде наконец появилась долгожданная осмысленность. Теперь Дэнни будет понимать всё, что с ним сделают, но будет не в силах что-то изменить. Великий Железный Кулак беспомощен, как новорождённый котёнок, даже стоять толком не может. Смешок всё же сорвался с губ Давоса, и он потянул Дэнни на себя, приближая его лицо.

— Теперь ты отдашь мне моё, брат. — Шепот вышел тихим, практически ритуальным, словно относился всё к тем же мыслям о святыне. Давос прикоснулся осторожно к виску, скользнул пальцами выше, зарылся в мягкие завитки кудрей, как всегда мечталось. Это «брат» прозвучало насмешкой. Они были братьями по наставнику, по ордену, по бесчисленным тренировкам, по долгу службы, но Дэнни всё это уничтожил, решив сбежать. И теперь Давос разрушал остатки прежней связи. Под словом «моё» он подразумевал не только силу Шу-Лао.

Давос пропустил кудряшки сквозь пальцы, а потом с силой сжал их и потянул на себя. Губы Дэнни были настолько яркими, что казались вымазанными в крови, и хотелось лизнуть их, проверить, нет ли знакомого привкуса железа. Давос не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии сделать это. Он осторожно лизнул верхнюю губу, а потом медленно провёл языком по нижней, смакуя вкус. Голубые глаза распахнулись поражённо, и Дэнни слабо трепыхнулся, как птица, попавшая в силки.

— Д-давос, что ты?.. — чтобы прошептать эти тихие слова, Дэнни пришлось сделать огромное усилие, и эта мысль отозвалась в голове Давоса мрачным торжеством. Он сжал шею чуть сильнее, чувствуя сопротивление мышц, и улыбнулся, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Хотелось, чтобы Дэнни осознал до конца бессмысленность сопротивления и свою беспомощность, осознал, что он полностью зависит от Давоса, от его решений и желаний. Такая власть над другим человеком пьянила. Это была чистая ненависть, спрессованная так сильно, что почти стала любовью. Почти, самую малость не дотянула. Давосу нравилось думать, что в этом виноват Дэнни и его сумасбродные решения, ведь тогда всё происходящее сейчас выходило закономерным итогом, наказанием, а не поступком самого Давоса. Это была вина Дэнни, и ничья больше. Сейчас было его время расплачиваться за грехи.

Дэнни снова слабо трепыхнулся, пытаясь прорваться сквозь наркотический дурман и слабость от ранения. Он всё же был бойцом, что заслуживало уважения даже в такой момент.

Полуприкрыв глаза, Давос перебирал в голове варианты. Можно было бы прижать Дэнни к столбу, сдавить ему горло, а свободной ладонью забраться под толстовку мягкого зелёного цвета и заново изучать знакомое тело. Можно было бы играть с доступом кислорода и болью, так чтобы Дэнни дрейфовал на краю сознания, но всё равно осознавал, что происходит. И Давосу хотелось найти все тайные, уязвимые места, через которые можно причинить удовольствие острое, как боль. Он желал увидеть наконец наяву как это тело сотрясает сладкой дрожью, как Дэнни будет рвано дышать, когда ему позволяют, как он будет выгибаться под пальцами, как ресницы станут влажными и яркими от слёз. И когда Давос удовлетворил бы своё любопытство, у Дэнни стояло бы до боли. Можно было бы целовать татуировку на груди и пробовать кожу на вкус так медленно и осторожно, что Дэнни бы сорвался и начал просить помочь снять ему это болезненное напряжение. Он никогда не отличался терпением. Зато упрямства — хоть отбавляй.

«Нет», — решил Давос. — «Дэнни бы никогда не позволил подобной просьбе сорваться с губ. Он бы молчал, сжимал зубы, пока не раскрошились бы, но не произнёс ни слова. И каждый звук пришлось бы вырывать силой».

От этой мысли Давос всё же блаженно зажмурился. Он всегда мог получить силой то, что не давалось просто так. И сейчас он мог бы вырывать своими действиями каждый стон, каждый сладкий всхлип. Возможно стоило бы опуститься и ублажить упрямца, но Давос не желал разрывать зрительного контакта. Значит, пришлось бы действовать рукой. Той самой, что чуть позже должна будет принять мощь Шу-Лао. Давос бы вырвал пуговицу с «мясом», чтобы не мучиться с ней. К тому же ему хотелось оставить что-то материальное, вещественное, что напоминало бы им обоим о произошедшем.

Потом, когда удалось бы спустить джинсы, Давос накрыл бы ладонью напряженный член и старательно надрачивал бы, ловя дрожь бёдер, всхлипы, и стоны, и смену выражений на смазливом личике Дэнни. Он внимательно ловил бы каждую секунду того, как это тело выгибает от оргазма, а когда дрожь прошла бы, заставил бы Дэнни опустится на колени, чтобы тот до конца ощутил свою беспомощность. Жаль, что в реальности у него не было времени проделать это всё. Беззвучные слуги Гао закончили приготовления к ритуалу, и её шаркающая поступь звучала почти в зале. Впрочем, и это, и палка, с которой она ходила, были лишь иллюзией для глупцов. Нельзя недооценивать эту женщину только потому, что она — старуха.

С раздражённым вздохом Давос отстранился. Он читал по лицу Дэнни, по его глазам, по судорожно дёргавшемуся кадыку, что последняя фантазия достигла адресата. Теперь Дэнни прекрасно знал, что случилось бы, если бы не ограничение по времени, и от этого знания его бросило в крупную дрожь.

— Запомни это чувство, брат, — почти ласково прошептал Давос, поглаживая кончиками пальцев целый висок. — Теперь оно будет с тобой до конца. Как и я.

Лицо Дэнни перекосило словно бы от боли.

— Не дождёшься! — с трудом прохрипел он.

Давос улыбнулся. И отвесил хлёсткую пощёчину. Теперь точно останется след на золотистой коже, который будет напоминанием им обоим.

— Запомни. Или я напомню его позже, когда ты окончательно падёшь к моим ногам.

Дэнни открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но подавился вдохом. Давос сжал его горло словно стальными тисками, перекрывая доступ кислорода, и с интересом наблюдал за попытками вырваться, за попытками вдохнуть, за тем, как закатывались глаза.

— Осторожнее, молодой человек. — Приторный мягкий голос Гао ворвался в мир Давоса и уничтожил его сосредоточенность. — Он нужен живым для ритуала.

— Но не в сознании. — Давос ослабил хватку на шее и поймал безвольно осевшее тело. Покровительственную улыбку Гао он почувствовал спиной, и это неожиданно взбесило.

— Давайте начинать, — произнёс Давос и расстегнул кандалы, подхватывая Дэнни на руки. Тяжёлая цепь упала на бетонный пол с тихим лязгом: в ней смысла больше не было. Когда они закончат, Дэнни будет обычным человеком и ничего не сможет противопоставить мощи настоящего Железного Кулака.

И вот тогда настанет время проверить, запомнил он эти минуты или нет.


End file.
